Cerezos
by Miranda5iv
Summary: (Viñetas) (KashuuYama) Yamato no había eliminado mágicamente todos sus pesares –Ni tenía que estar ahí para tragarse su mierda hasta el fin de los tiempos, esperando que sus heridas sanaran. Pero lidiar con ellas era menos doloroso– Era un bálsamo cálido y rejuvenecedor en su pecho, en su piel. En todo su sistema nervioso. (VII)
1. Evasivas

**_Este fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_**

* * *

 **Touken Ranbu no me pertenece. Es absoluta propiedad de sus creadores; _Nitroplus_ , _Juegos DMM_ , etc.**

No hay casi NADA de este fandom en español, y yo amo a muerte a estos dos desde que comencé a jugar _TouRabu_. Así que al final decidí que esta sería mi OTP para el reto

-Porque así asumo tres retos. Coger el reto a menos de un mes de terminar, escribir sobre ellos y el reto como tal- _Yaaaay._

* * *

 **Drabbles.**

 **Pareja:** Kashuu x Yamato

 **Palabras:** 486 _(Sin contar ni el título ni los extras)_

 **Universo: _Canon_.**

 **Romance.**

" **Drama".**

 **Rate:** K

 **La imagen pertenece a** : _Pixiv Id 1607246_ **/ M**

* * *

 _El 89% de los Drabbles es en honor a Clau-clau, mi querida Kukú._

* * *

 ** _Tomarse de las manos_**

* * *

 ** _Evasivas_**

* * *

Allí, en el tejado de su hogar, ambos gozaban admirando la bóveda nocturna. La luna había comenzado a menguar, así que las estrellas podían brillar en todo su esplendor sin ser opacadas.

— ¿Seguro estás bien? — Murmuró, rompiendo un poco la magia del momento, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Yamato, en los cuales se reflejaba el firmamento casi a la perfección. Kashuu podría mirarle hasta que se extinguiese el cielo que sólo existía en sus ojos.

 _Oh, pero no era lo importante. Estaba muy ocupado intentando no parecer una madre preocupada._

— Claro ¿Por qué? — En cualquier otra situación, Yamato se hubiese tomado a la ligera la insistencia ajena respecto a cualquier cosa, pero aquello parecía importante. Era la primera vez que había salido en una misión _solo_. Porque lo relevante no era que le habían dado la responsabilidad de ser el capitán, no. Sino marcharse sin Kiyomitsu; y aunque este no había hecho un escándalo al respecto, e incluso le había animado, no dejó de extrañarle ni un segundo. Y aunque ninguno de los dos iba a decirlo en voz alta, lo más seguro era que este se hubiese estado comiendo las uñas _-no literalmente-_ en su ausencia.

— _Seh_. Quizá estoy exagerando — Murmuró, con una sonrisa incómoda curvando sus labios, buscando una forma de fingir que aquella conversación no había ocurrido jamás. Necesitaba dejar de lado el pánico que helaba sus huesos cada vez que Yamato se alejaba.

¡Ambos eran perfectamente autosuficientes!

— ¿ _Kashuu_? — Era muy, **MUY** inusual que Yamato llamase al castaño por su nombre, pero tantas evasivas y titubeos debían zanjarse, y no era algo que iba a pasar por arte de magia, dejando el tema en el aire. Aunque no lo demostrase, Kashuu sobrepensaba **demasiado** las cosas. Y sabía que esa sería una de ellas, por la forma en la que intentaba rehuir su mirada.

— Solo... _Yo…_ — Dudó, y tuvo que tomar un montón de aire antes de continuar, porque su voz había estado a punto de quebrarse. Menudo ridículo ¡En un pronombre! **¡Si!** ¡Se le había quebrado la voz en un pronombre! — _No quiero que vuelvas a irte_ — Explicó, en un susurro.

 _¡Agh! ¿Cómo podía ser **tan** cursi!_

Yasusada sabía a la perfección que este no sólo se refería a las misiones, expediciones, o cortas idas a la tienda; habían estado demasiado tiempo separados. Y jamás volverían a verlo a _él._ Sonrió, con empatía, con _cariño._

Con cuidado, deslizó sus dedos hasta la mano del contrario, hasta poder cerrarlos en torno a los ajenos. Sintió como este daba un respingo, pero no hizo amago de apartarse ni un centímetro. Le dio un suave apretón, y luego relajó el agarre, dedicándose sólo a disfrutar de la calidez del contacto, y la seguridad que transmitía un gesto tan simple.

— **Nunca** — Concluyó Yamato, dando por cerrado el tema, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, prometiéndole todo lo que no diría en voz alta.

* * *

Decidí no publicar esto hasta que tuviese al menos 20 drabbles hechos. _Here we go!_

¡Feliz Navidad! *Corazoncito*


	2. Interrupciones

_**Acurrucarse ~ Mimos**_

* * *

 **Palabras:** 512 _(Sin contar ni el título ni los extras)_

 **Universo:** _Canon._

 _ **K**_

* * *

 _ **Interrupciones**_

* * *

Habían terminado sus quehaceres hacía un laaargo rato. Y las tres _"a's"_ eran necesarias, porque pasaron más de dos cuartos de hora antes de que decidiesen escabullirse a su habitación, huyendo del frío del otoño en ciernes, el ruido y los mosquitos. La mayoría se encontraba ausente, o en su propio mundo, por expediciones, prácticas, o sus tareas diarias. E intentando colarse en la cocina, claro, donde Shokudaikiri y Ookurikara no sólo conversaban, sino que también preparaban la cena.

Yamato, con un pie en la consciencia y otro en el mundo de los sueños, estaba semi-tumbado sobre el regazo de Kashuu, y aunque a este no le hacía nada de gracia que le aplastasen, no se había quejado ni una sola vez de tener tan cerca a su eterno compañero. Era suave, cálido, y no tenía mucho que hacer para pasar el rato, aparte de toquetearle el cabello; además, hacía un sonido adorable cuando paraba, y daba por hecho que, de ser Yasusada un gato, estaría ronroneando y frotándose contra él.

— _¿Yamyam?_ ¿Sigues despierto? — Llamó, suavecito, al sentir la cabeza ajena resbalar hasta su regazo, un poco más lento que peso muerto, porque de caer de golpe le hubiese dejado sin descendencia.

 _Tampoco es que una uchigatana como Kashuu estuviese muy interesado en tener hijos, pero se entendía el punto. Mejor mantenerse lo más_ _ **entero**_ _posible._

— _Ajá..._ — Musitó el nombrado, acostumbrado ya al nuevo apodo tan _cursi_ que usaba su mejor amigo para llamarle. Tampoco estaba tan mal, y pocas de sus ocurrencias le molestaban de verdad.

— ¿Seguro? — Canturreó, pinchándole suavecito las costillas, paseando los dedos hasta sus caderas, logrando que el ojiazul se retorciese entre risitas

— ¡K-Kashuu! **¡Para!** —Suplicó, jadeando, intentando zafarse del agarre; de todas formas, no estaba poniendo ni esfuerzo ni nada que se le pareciera en la proeza. Su atacante le alzó, con cuidado, por los brazos, para que así Yamato usase su pecho como apoyo. Unos segundos después, la nariz ajena hacia estragos en su piel, hurgando como si buscase algo.

 _Hacerle suspirar un poco más, por ejemplo._

— ¡Ya! — Chilló Yamato, en el momento justo en el que Kashuu hundió los dientes en uno de sus hombros, causándole un escalofrío que llegó hasta la punta de sus pies. Por la posición en la que estaban, sentía a la perfección su respiración; como subía y bajaba su pecho, al mismo ritmo con el que su aliento acariciaba su nuca. Lo segundo le daba cosquillas, y le hacía querer arquearse, pero no era desagradable. Kiyomitsu paró sus _"bruscos mimos"_ , y dejó sus manos quietecitas en la cintura masculina, abrazándole como si fuese un peluche. Usando la gravedad como impulso, le jaló a un lado, haciéndole caer sobre el futón de costado; le rodeó con sus piernas, sin recibir una sola queja de su nueva almohada. Su agradable y somnoliento estado se vio destrozado cuando Gokotai irrumpió en la habitación, y tuvieron que apartarse entre quejidos y jalones de manta. Aun así, no lograron incorporarse, enterrados bajo el peso de los tigritos del pecoso tantou, y aturdidos por sus grititos.

* * *

 **Advertencia General:**

Se me hace _difícil_ escribir cosas de menos de 1000 palabras. Me empiezan a llegar ideas para alargarlo de **TODAS PARTES Y SE ME VA LA OLLA**. Así que paso más tiempo centrándome que escribiendo. So, perdón si se ven algo cortados.

Publicaré unas dos veces por semana, entre dos y cuatro drabbles.

 **-O eso espero-**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	3. Homie

**_Este fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_**

* * *

 **Touken Ranbu no me pertenece. Es absoluta propiedad de sus creadores; _Nitroplus_ , _Juegos DMM_ , etc.**

* * *

 ** _Jugando/ Viendo una película juntos._**

* * *

 **AU School.**

 **K+**

 _508_

* * *

 ** _Homie._**

* * *

Se la vivían discutiendo, sí. Y a pesar de ser los dos rivales de _Kendo_ más reñidos de su instituto… No, no ¡Del universo! _(El suyo, al meno_ s), no dejaban de ser los mejores amigos del mundo.

Así que era completamente normal que Yamato pasase al menos tres tardes y dos noches de la semana bajo el techo de su _homie_. **Y todos los viernes**. No había uno que no gastasen todo su presupuesto en cosas para picar y pasasen la tarde, noche y madrugada haciendo maratones. Ya fuese de videojuegos, películas, o alguna serie con la que se hubiesen encaprichado. Como si nada, Kiyomitsu llegó al pequeño departamento que le servía de hogar desnudándose. Zapatos, chaqueta, calcetines y pantalones estuvieron en el suelo en un segundo. De todas formas, Yasusada le había visto unas trescientas veces desnudo; al menos esa vez se dejó la ropa interior. En un vistazo general, vivía solo. Su tutor estaba viajando siempre, así que el sitio era suyo por completo. No parecía buena idea que un jovencito huérfano y atravesando dramas adolescentes pasase tanto tiempo solo, pero estaba acostumbrado.

— Kiyomitsu, por los dioses. Levántate; no va a salir una tele mágicamente del suelo — Habituado a aquellos dramas, Yamato comenzó a empujar con el pie al contrario, rodándolo hasta la puerta de su habitación. O intentándolo, porque su cabeza chocó contra una pared antes de acercarse lo suficiente. Las quejas que hasta entonces había soltado Kashuu, como un gato al ser estrujado, fueron reemplazadas por algunas maldiciones, y las risitas ahogadas del culpable.

— Te odio — Refunfuñó, gateando hasta su cama, donde volvió a tirarse, esperando que Yamato hiciese " _todo el trabajo_ ".

— Si no dices nada, pondré el drama empalagoso que llevas dos meses evitando — Amenazó, tras dejar de reírse, ganándose un nuevo gruñido. Se encogió de hombros, y cumplió lo dicho, desapareciendo unos segundos para buscar las bolsas que habían traído, repletas de gaseosas, frituras, chocolates, caramelos y tonterías por el estilo.

* * *

— No puedo creerme que esté llorando. Si es la relación más hueca que he visto en toda mi maldita vida ¡Y todo es demasiado falso! ¡Cuando se llora a mares, moqueas, **mierda**! — Estalló Kashuu, saltando de la indignación a sus ataques de risa de un segundo a otro. Yamato sólo asentía, porque:

Le divertía verle hacer berrinche

Sólo le entendía la mitad, por eso de que tenía la boca llena de patatas fritas

Apoyaba sus quejas, pero no iba a echarle más leña al fuego.

— Te apuesto un sándwich a que le amenaza con suicidarse… _Meh_ , quítala. Mejor jugamos algo. **Cualquier cosa**. Tengo revuelto el estómago de tanta incoherencia. No vaya a ser que se reconcilien follando y tenga que tragarme alguna escena de sexo aburrido. — Gruñó, de puro y llano aburrimiento, tumbándose sobre Yamato, esperando que hiciese magia con el control, o quizá telequinesis, y cambiase aquella cursilería tóxica y predecible por el último juego con el que se habían obsesionado. Por suerte, esto evitó que Kashuu notase el rubor que invadió las mejillas de su _bestie_ por sus " _obscenidades_ ".

* * *

Escribí esto escuchando "Bromance" de Nigahiga. Aunque para mi estos dos no sean para nada heterosexuales (?)

Yep, dos Drabbles en un día *-*

P.D: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no tengo NADA de tiempo, así que subiré más de cuatro Drabbles semanales. Es más, intentaré publicar día sí, día no, o cada dos días o-ó


	4. Rottweiler

_**Este fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku**_

* * *

 **Touken Ranbu no me pertenece. Es absoluta propiedad de sus creadores;** _ **Nitroplus**_ **,** _ **Juegos DMM**_ **, etc.**

* * *

 _ **Sonrojos**_

* * *

 **Modern Au**.

 **K+**

 _656._

* * *

 _ **Rottweiler**_

* * *

Kashuu _detestaba_ a los perros.

No, no, detestar era poco.

 **LOS ODIABA**

Sus malas experiencias con aquellas viles criaturas privaron a su corazón de toda posibilidad de albergarles cariño. Sin contar su incapacidad de estarse sin babear **UN MALDITO SEGUNDO**. Y aun con todo esto, su vecina le había rogado que sacase a pasear a la bestia canina que tenía por mascota. Un monstruo que, de pie, seguro que era más alto que Kashuu. ¡Sus piernas eran más gruesas que su cintura, **mierda**!

Y tras una cantidad infame de sobornos, ahí estaba el Kiyomitsu. Desperdiciando el primer día de su tercera semana decembrina en, intentar, no dejarse arrastrar.

 _ **Dioses**_. ¡Él tenía demasiada dignidad como para arriesgarla gritándole a un animal tan necio y fuerte! No hacía más que lanzarse contra sus piernas, adelante, los arbustos, los árboles y la gente. _**Y CONTRA LOS AUTOS, maldita sea.**_

Pero no, Kashuu no era un desgraciado. Ni era malvado. No era capaz de dejar que esa estúpida masa de carne y deseos de destrucción se suicidase, así como así; no por el adorable cachorro que seguro había sido al nacer, no, sino porque era un ser vivo. Oh, y porque seguro le castraban con un par de tenazas oxidadas si el _rottweiler_ se convertía en picadillo.

— ¡ESPERA! ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES, TE DIGO QUE ESP-…!

 _ **Zas.**_

Se tragó el piso en toda su maravillosa extensión. **MARAVILLOSO.**

Había resbalado con la nieve que cubría la acera, y que la hacía tan resbalosa como una bandeja aceitosa. Y no podía quedarse ahí, tragando nieve fresca y vergüenza. El perro continuó jalándole, arrastrándole una cuadra completa, sin compasión. Paró sólo cuando comenzó a suplicarle cariño a un extraño. Que, para su desgracia, no se acercó por la bestia, sino por el niño que arrastraba.

Porque si, bajo los seis suéteres que llevaba, la bufanda y su gorrito, Kashuu parecía un crío resfriado. Nariz y mejillas rojas incluidas. Estaba rojo como una cereza, por el frío, **por las ganas que tenía de morirse**. _Por la vida._

— ¿Estás bien? — Murmuró el extraño, con una mueca de preocupación, apartando un poco al culpable de todo y ayudándole a levantarse. Seguro que la nieve se le había colado bajo la ropa y ahora se derretía en su piel, porque tenía escalofríos. A diferencia de él, su salvador traía guantes, y sus manos no estaban entumecidas por controlar a una bestia una mañana completa. Su agarre era firme pero amable, y le sonreía como si su ridículo le hubiese alegrado la semana.

 **Maldito.**

Sí, claro que estaba genial. Lleno de nieve, le ardían la cara y las manos, se había roto una uña, su esmalte, de la noche anterior, estaba arruinado. Temblaba como un gatito mojado, y, además, se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

 _Porque el desconocido era muy, muy atractivo, y adorable, y ni todo su enfurruñamiento podía hacer desaparecer ese detalle._

Hizo un mohín, y le apartó un poco, recogiendo las migajas que quedaban de su dignidad.

— ¿Es tuyo? — Insistió el azabache, intentando que Kashuu hablase. Señaló con un gesto al perro, que le mordisqueaba, juguetón, una pierna. Su pantalón era tan grueso que sólo le hacía cosquillas.

— No — Escupió, incómodo con lo ácido de su voz, pero Kiyomitsu estaba hecho una bola roja de odio y rubor — _**Odio**_ _a los perros_ —Aclaró, acentuando cada palabra con un tinte dramático, como si pretendiese así que nunca lo olvidase.

— _Oh_ … Pero **este** es lindo — Señaló, tras una pausa, lanzándose al vacío sin paracaídas. El contrario parecía tener ganas de gritar y desahogarse, y el no perdía nada no largándose. A pesar de su aura asesina, era un regalo para los ojos. — Por cierto, soy Yamato.

 **TU,** _ **HIJO DE BURRO LEPROSO**_ **.**

Esta mierda no es linda. ES **MONSTRUOSA** , **MORTAL**. Es un maldito desalmado, cabeza de serrín, _mierda de camello, es…_

— Kashuu — Correspondió, rojo hasta las orejas, sin dejar de hacer mohines — Tienes un pésimo gusto, Yamato.


	5. Setenta y dos

**Touken Ranbu no me pertenece. Es absoluta propiedad de sus creadores;** _ **Nitroplus**_ **,** _ **Juegos DMM**_ **, etc.**

Mis únicos beneficios con eso son los que merece una fangirl (?)

* * *

 **Palabras:** 998 _(Sin contar ni el título ni los extras) (Vivo al límite, nenes (?))_

 **AU**

 **La imagen pertenece a** : _Pixiv Id 1607246_ **/ M**

* * *

 _El 89% de los Drabbles son en honor a Clau-clau, mi querida Kukú._

* * *

 _ **Setenta y dos**_

* * *

El mínimo, de pelaje castaño, muy oscuro, había nombrado aquel rincón de la casa como suyo, a pesar de las negativas de _casi_ todos sus habitantes. El suelo era frío, pero los rayos del sol acariciaban el lugar, sin hacerse molestos, o en excesivos calurosos. La luz pasaba a través de un arbusto de hortensias al otro lado de la ventana, dándole un tono rosáceo a la luz, que se reflejaba en el pelo del intruso.

— ¡Por última vez! ¡Largo! —Una voz femenina estalló en la sala, y un segundo después el animalillo se vio asediado por toda clase de cosas: zapatos, libretas, cojines, etc. Se salvó de los cuadros y las tazas porque valían lo mismo que la casa. Yamato entró justo cuando su madre estaba por lanzarle su jarrón favorito. Estaba lleno de flores azules, pero siempre había alguna roja que asomaba, traviesa, entre las demás, a veces justo en el centro.

— ¡Saca a esa **rata!** ¡Ahora mismo!

— Es un **gato** , mamá — Refunfuñó, cargando al animalillo y llevándoselo a su habitación, equilibrándolo lo mejor posible con el peso de los libros en sus brazos.

— ¡Me da igual! No quiero volver a verlo — Sentenció la mujer, plantada en medio de la sala, viéndole fijo, como si así pudiese atravesarle con la mirada.

Tenían esa discusión al menos tres veces por semana; si podía llamarse _**así**_ _a algo donde sólo una persona participaba._

Yamato suspiró, dejándose caer en la cama, con su "invitado" encima. Dejó los libros a un lado, y le acomodó sobre él; deslizó los dedos por sus orejas, paseándolos desde su nuca hasta la base de la cola, rascándole allí, antes de tirársela un poquito, logrando que se pusiera de puntillas sobre sus patas traseras, arqueándose. No dejaba de ronronear, con los ojos cerrados, y se frotaba contra las manos y el pecho de _**su**_ humano cada vez que paraba, sin pudor alguno.

Aquella rutina llevaba más de seis meses repitiéndose, y ambos se preguntaban cómo habían sobrevivido tanto tiempo a los _ataques_ de la dueña de la casa. Era **muy** alérgica a los animales, sobre todo a los gatos, y por ello no los toleraba. El llevaba años _muriéndos_ e por tener una mascota. Tan sólo había tenido una conejita, a escondidas de su madre, pero había enfermado. Estuvo dos años con ella, y luego no volvió a tener animales bajo su techo. Se conformaba con los que podía acariciar en la calle.

Y luego estaba _el valiente_. Aunque su madre le exigía una y otra que vez que lo echase, y no era " _suyo_ ", continuaba viniendo. Quizá fuera por la comida, los mimos, o su fijación con hurgar sus cajones de ropa y esconderse en ellos, pero no le había abandonado. Y Yamato lo agradecía, **muchísimo**. Era difícil no cogerle cariño a una bola de pelos tan adorable. Llegó un punto de sus caricias que se quedó dormido. Estaba muerto de cansancio, y el gato siempre había tenido aquel efecto somnífero sobre él.

Despertó cuando su peso comenzó a hacerse molesto, pero no abrió los ojos. Aún podía sentir la luz sobre los párpados, lo que era inusual. Y de no ser porque le costaba un poco respirar, hubiese seguido durmiendo. Sentía un roce sobre las cejas, el cabello y la nariz, como si le alguien le acariciase con **mucha** suavidad, o estuviese respirando sobre él. Ninguna de las dos tenía sentido, porque, el peso que le molestaba estaba en su regazo.

Se removió un poco, dignándose por fin a mirar.

 _Y se quedó de piedra ante lo que vislumbró._

No era que tenía a un chico más o menos de su edad toqueteándole la cara, no. O que sus irises fuesen carmesíes, o que sus pupilas fuesen afiladas como las de los felinos. Ni que estuviese sentado sobre él, desnudo.

…

 **¡Y UNA MIERDA!**

 **¡ERA TODO ESO, Y** _ **MÁS**_ **!**

No hiperventilaba porque apenas podía respirar, concentrándose en no parpadear, porque sentía que soñaba, y desaparecería cuando terminase de espabilar.

— Sueles dormir un poco más — Susurró el intruso, tras una risita baja, tranquila, felina. Parecía muy entretenido trenzándole un mechón del flequillo como para ver la situación desde **su** punto de vista. Y parecía… _cómodo._

 _Como si se hubiese hecho lo mismo al menos unas cien veces antes de esa._

— ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que estuvieses viendo a un fantasma — Refunfuñó, enfurruñado al no sacarle ni una sola palabra al azabache. Le hizo un mohín, acompañado de un golpecito en su frente, reclamando su atención, a pesar de que la tenía por completo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Tartamudeó Yamato, por fin, parpadeando un par de veces, intentando procesar la situación sin morir en el intento. Su corazón latía tan rápido que dolía.

— _Kashuu_ — Pronunció, lento, como si deletrease, con una mueca de dolor. Estaba ¿Ofendido? **¿CÓMO PODÍA OFENDERSE EN TAL SITUACIÓN?**

 _ **Era increíble.**_

— Me has salvado unas siete veces de la loca de allá fuera — Aclaró, echándose hacia atrás, para sentarse, con la espalda recta. Sólo entonces el dueño de la habitación de dio cuenta del par de orejitas castañas que coronaban su cabeza. Se movían con los sonidos, y daban suaves golpecitos al aire cada cierto tiempo. Y, a pesar de las sombras, podían entrever una cola haciendo onditas a sus espaldas, rozándole cada cierto tiempo, e intentando enroscarse a sus piernas. Le hacía cosquillas.

— No… _¿No te gusto?_ — Murmuró, bajando las orejas, resaltando su expresión de tristeza. — Lo siento — Susurró, haciendo amago de levantarse, y, seguramente, irse.

— ¡ _ **Nononono**_! ¡Espera! — Suplicó el humano, saliendo de su trance, y sujetándole de la cintura, para que no se moviese. Cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, y se cortó un poco, pero no retrocedió.

— ¿Si?

— No han sido siete. — Señaló, curvando los labios en una sonrisa, intentando borrar su error, o al menos, dejar de actuar como si acabase de caer de la luna — Han sido… _Más de_ _ **setenta**_ , creo.

Recibió una risita como respuesta

Y un beso esquimal.

 _Era imposible que pudiese conseguir compañía más extraña._

* * *

Las hortensias me parecen PRECIOSAS. Y desde que sé que su color puede alterarse con sangre, se han vuelto de mis flores favoritas. Originalmente pensaba poner un rosal, pero como ellas **abundan** en Asia, me parecieron una buena elección. Nunca es mal momento para mencionarlas (?)

¡Gracias por leer! Y gracias por los reviews, los agradezco MUCHÍSIMO. Sin ellos no hubiese considerado seguir actualizando esto


	6. Monstruo

**Touken Ranbu no me pertenece. Es absoluta propiedad de sus creadores;** ** _Nitroplus_** **,** ** _Juegos DMM_** **, etc.**

* * *

Escribo esto sin fines de lucro; mis únicos beneficios con eso son los que merece una fangirl (?)

* * *

 **Semi-AU**

 **306**

 **K**

* * *

 **La imagen pertenece a** : _Pixiv Id 1607246_ **/ M**

 _El 89% de los Drabbles son en honor a Clau-clau, mi querida Kukú._

" **Summary** ": _Imaginad que para Yamato sólo desapareció. Imaginad que no se quebró,_ _ **lo rompieron.**_ _Imaginad que lo hizo un monstruo._ (Explicación al final)

* * *

 ** _El niño de la rivera_**

* * *

Allí, agazapada en la rivera del río, estaba la criatura. Sucia, lívida y demacrada.

Llena de mugre hasta las rodillas y con los ojos brillantes, de sed, expectación.

 **Miedo**.

Con cuidado, Yamato se acercó, paso a paso, hundiéndose en el suelo, pegajoso por los diluvios que estaban azotando la región, hasta quedar a un metro de él.

Envainó la espada, y le abrió los brazos.

— ¿Kashuu? — Llamó, con suavidad pero firmeza, haciendo retroceder a _la cosa_. Insistió, una, dos, tres veces, avanzando aun más en el lodazal que intentaba tragárselo.

Todo ese tiempo buscándolo.

 **Y estaba allí, al alcance de sus manos**.

Se tambaleó cuando todo el peso del monstruo tiró de su cuerpo hacia abajo. Se había lanzado sobre él, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlos a ambos con la cara fuera del barro. Sintió su boca, ansiosa, apartando allí donde la ropa cubría el nacimiento de su cuello, buscando un lugar libre y suave entre la clavícula y el hombro, y le escuchó jadear, no supo de qué, quizá desesperación, cuando no encontró resistencia alguna.

Murmuró algo, y Yamato asintió, bajando las manos para sujetarle por las piernas y no por la cintura, dejándole más libertad de movimiento del torso hacia arriba. Contó los segundos, expectante, esperando el pinchazo que tantas veces le habían descrito sus compañeros, narrados con dramático horror en las historias. Los escalofríos, las náuseas, el indescriptible dolor.

Pero sólo sintió el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos sacudirse por los sollozos, abrazándole con la misma devoción que un náufrago a la arena. Le acarició el cabello con la nariz, y retrocedió, alejándose del turbulento río.

Algo húmedo y cálido se deslizaba por su piel, bajo su ropa, pero no le prestó importancia.

Yamato era un guerrero. No podía llamar a aquello dolor.

No volverían a lastimarle

 **No mientras él viviera.**

* * *

No sé si sabréis, pero a Kashuu le abandonaron porque se rompió a un punto irreparable, y Okita tuvo que dejarle. Imaginaos la pila milenaria de traumas que tiene el pobre.

Bueno, de ahí sale la frase drama del comienzo. (?)

(Fuera de drama, me gusta la idea de Kashuu mordiendo 24/7 a Yamato, tengo muchos vampi Au's de estos dos acumulados por ahí, no me odien (?)) (Igual si queréis leerlos me avisáis y yo los subo aquí, sin problemas)

Lamento mucho haberles hecho esperar tanto, pero apenas tengo tiempo para escribir/transcribir/corregir y encontrar un internet decente para publicar con lo intensa que está la uni. Pero no abandonaré esto, tengo muchas cosillas de estos dos –intentaré volver a publicar al menos un drabble mensual- c:

Gracias a **DarkAnon** por comentarme CADA drabble. Gad, te adoro; seamos amigas y hablemos de HC's de estos dos un siglo entero, pls –KHÉ- (?) Okno, ya enserio, muchas gracias, espero que esto te guste.

Gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews, a los anons que no les puedo contestar, a los que siguen esto fantasmalmente. Feliz semana


	7. Health

**Touken Ranbu no me pertenece. Es absoluta propiedad de sus creadores;** ** _Nitroplus_** **,** ** _Juegos DMM_** **, etc.**

* * *

Escribo esto sin fines de lucro; mis únicos beneficios con esto son los que merece una fangirl (?)

* * *

 **Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Hospital AU**

 **229**

 **K+**

* * *

 ** _Health_**

* * *

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba las asquerosas medicinas

Y aun así, amaba verlo. Amaba su inocencia, sus buenos deseos. El amor que sentía por lo que hacía.

Yamato no había eliminado mágicamente todos sus pesares –Ni tenía que estar ahí para tragarse su mierda hasta el fin de los tiempos, esperando que sus heridas sanaran. _Pero lidiar con ellas era menos doloroso_ – Era un bálsamo cálido y rejuvenecedor en su pecho, en su piel. En todo su sistema nervioso. Y no hablaba solo por los químicos que era responsable de administrarle, no.

También tenía clarísimo que sólo le prestaba atención porque era su trabajo, y si se moría le darían un sermón. Kashuu no era un crío; sabía que era una carga, y que los niños buenos –y bonitos– no se fijaban en piltrafas.

Estaba en la mierda. Destrozado, hospitalizado por cuarta vez aquel mes, esta vez por una **asquerosa** neumonía.

Los antidepresivos no le ayudaban a lidiar con sus pulmones moribundos, ni con nada, en realidad. Sus compañeros de clase le habían llevado contra su voluntad al hospital por desmayarse en su universidad, tras vomitar – **si, vomitar** – sangre. Su humor era una bazofia, y tenía la enferma esperanza de que algo colapsaría y dejaría de respirar.

Pero sonrió.

Porque cuando sonreía, Yamato lo hacía de vuelta.

Y verle sonreír hacía que le cosquillease el estómago.

 _Y no sólo a él._

* * *

Enserio, ENSERIO me dan ganas de hacer un fanfic por cada viñeta que publico Q_Q (Estoy subiendo con adelanto porque tengo parciales en breve y sé que se me va a al olvidar que tengo fanfiction en esa época c:)

 **DarkAnon:** ME PARECE UN DETALLE DEMASIADO LINDO QUE ME HAYAS DEJADO REVIEWS TAN TIERNOS EN TODOS LOS CAPS, Y TAN DE LA NADA. Es tan tierno que te estoy dejando esto AQUÍ, a la vista de todos.

 _Me tientan a escribir un fic largo, babes, pero no creo que eso pase u_ú -Pero no perdemos nada manteniendo la esperanza, no-_ A estos dos, los amo. Los amo para dibujarlos, para escribirles, para saltarme las barreras territoriales para jugarles. (?)

Me está picando la pulga de la indecencia. ES DECIR, QUIERO SUBIR ALGO SUBIDITO DE TONO Y NI UN SÓLO BESO LES HE DADO. Deben odiarme u.ú

No sé si habréis pillado que me encanta comenzar las viñetas POV Kashuu con la palabra "ODIO". Es que Kashuu es una diva, y las divas odian muchas cosas (?)

-A partir de octubre estaré subiendo contis de algunos Drabbles. Si alguno en particular les chifla, yo encantada noticeo ese detalle-

¡Feliz semana!


	8. Nada

**Touken Ranbu no me pertenece. Es absoluta propiedad de sus creadores; Nitroplus, Juegos DMM, etc.**

* * *

Escribo esto sin fines de lucro; mis únicos beneficios con eso son los que merece una fangirl (?)

* * *

 **AU**

 **618**

 **T**

* * *

 **La imagen pertenece a** : _Pixiv Id 1607246_ **/ M**

 _El 89% de los Drabbles son en honor a Clau-clau, mi querida Kukú._

 **(Continuación de " Rottweiler")**

* * *

 ** _Quejas._**

* * *

— ¡No me esperaba eso! — Kashuu estalló en risitas burlonas, logrando que Yamato hiciese un mohín

— ¡No es gracioso! — Se quejó, en respuesta, atrayendo la atención de la mitad del café. El sitio era cálido, agradable y lleno de coloridas mesitas. Las tazas eran preciosas, el servicio excelente, y los productos, deliciosos.

— Deja que me ría un poco ¿Si? Tú ya lo has hecho bastante — Acusó, señalándole con la cucharilla que llevaba un buen rato usando, manchada de la cubierta de fresa de su cheesecake.

Tenían un par de semanas "saliendo" _–No saliendo como tal, no; según Kashuu, sólo eran unas saliditas de nada, y no tenían ningún trasfondo de interés, ni nada (Que habían comenzado cuando le acompañó a devolver a la bestia por la que se conocieron)–_

 **Nadadadadanadadanadanadanada**.

 **Si claro.**

— Entonces... ¿Me responderás algún día? — Pinchó Yamato, jugando con una galletita de coco, frente a un acompañante que tan sólo le dedicó una sonrisita traviesa, y desvió la mirada; otra mueca curvó sus labios. ¿Cómo podían exasperarse tanto el uno al otro, tan rápido y tan seguido?

— Esa es información clasificada para alguien a quién le gustan los perros — Repuso, por toda respuesta, con un encogimiento de hombros casual, ahogando su risa con un par de sorbitos de café.

— ¡Kashuu! — Dejó caer el cuerpo en señal de rendición, aplastándose todo lo posible en la mullida sillita, asumiendo que no sacaría nada con sus quejas, ganándose nuevas risitas burlonas.

— Te diré cuando dejes de ser tan mono — Concluyó Kashuu, como quien no quiere la cosa, sin mirarle, concentrado en algún punto imaginario tras la ventana que les separaba de la calle, variando sus pensamientos entre el café y el clima para no enrojecer por sus palabras. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró su reflejo tan pálido como siempre, mientras la mejillas de Yamato hacían juego con el esmalte de sus uñas, y podía jurar que no era por frío o el calor, porque afuera ya no nevaba y sus bebidas casi habían perdido el vapor.

Tras pagar –mitad y mitad, acuerdo tácito inamovible– y abandonar el lugar, Yamato optó por irse a casa caminando, y Kashuu no puso peros al seguirle. Lejos del transporte público, solos en calles casi desiertas por la nieve derritiéndose, que convertía el suelo en una trampa mortal, podían seguir hablando de cuanta tontería se les ocurriese todo el trayecto.

Sin embargo, una vez frente al edificio, cuando Yamato se preparó para alguna de las despedidas casuales de Kashuu, como un golpecito, una risita o un abrazo rápido, grande fue su sorpresa al encararle y no encontrar ni rastro de burla en su rostro.

Con un sonidito, que sonó a resignación, Kiyomitsu le atrajo por la bufanda, lento, advirtiéndole desde el comienzo lo que pensaba hacer, mientras su otra mano se hundía en su cabello, en su nuca, acortando la distancia que sobraba tras el primer acercamiento. Sus labios se encontraron tan sólo un instante después. No pudo tragarse un suspiro cuando Yamato no le apartó. Fue un beso tranquilo, suavecito. Sin prisas, sin ansías, sin deseos de ahogar un calentura oculta; una pequeña caricia que se alargó en lo que Kashuu saboreaba el sabor a chocolate y vainilla que reinaba en la boca ajena, dejando que Yamato le siguiera el ritmo, que no aceleró en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Kiyomitsu coló las manos bajo el suéter celeste ajeno para acariciarle la cintura. Al tacto, el joven dio un respingo y se apartó un poco.

— Estás temblando — Murmuró, paseando los dedos por su espalda con familiaridad, como si no existiera ninguna clase de barrera del contacto físico entre ellos. Yamato emitió una queja ininteligible, y le devolvió el beso, para callar sus burlas.

* * *

¡No podía esperar hasta noviembre para publicar actu! Me siento rara si llega finales de mes y no he subido actualización de estas bellezas :c

Tenía varias cosas que quería subir, pero soy muy tiquismiquis con las composiciones y ¡Tarán! He subido esta continuación porque Rottweiler es la viñeta número 4, y se ve bonito que su continuación sea la 8 c: -no me odien-

Siguiendo ese orden, la continuación de "Setenta y dos" será la diez. –Aún no sé en dónde meter la de Homie y las dos (SI, DOS) de "Monstruo"– (Se que suena bobo pero me gustan las simetrías)

¡Cuídense mucho, gracias por leer! Sus reviews me hacen feliz c:


	9. Silence

**Touken Ranbu no me pertenece. Es absoluta propiedad de sus creadores;** **Nitroplus** **,** **Juegos DMM** **, etc.**

* * *

Escribo esto sin fines de lucro; mis únicos beneficios con eso son los que merece una fangirl (?)

 **School AU**

 **357**

 **K+**

 **Drama.**

* * *

 **La imagen pertenece a** : _Pixiv Id 1607246_ **/ M**

 _El 89% de los Drabbles son en honor a Clau-clau, mi querida Kukú._

* * *

 **(Continuación de "** **Homie** **")**

* * *

 _ **Silence.**_

* * *

Kashuu no era una novia celosa. Ni tampoco un padre sobreprotector.

Estaba al tanto de su mejor amigo, si, pero sabía que él tenía que lidiar solo con algunas cosas. Y cuando él tenía que lidiar con aquello, Yamato le dejaba su espacio. Y estaba bien. Era _normal_.

Pero, igual se estaba poniendo algo incómodo.

 _¿Algo?_

 _Nah._

 **Se había levantado el esmalte de cuatro uñas en aquella espera**.

Estaba apoyado en un muro a un par de metros de donde se encontraba Yamato, jugando con un mechón de cabello a ratos, mirando a los lados con aparente desinterés. Pensó en largarse. Pero era viernes. Era noche de películas. Y sinceramente, tras los exámenes, no tenía ganas de dormir sólo.

En realidad, desde que Yamato le tenía como segunda casa, odiaba dormir sólo. Odiaba girarse y no encontrarle, odiaba no escucharle destruyéndole la cocina en las mañanas para hacer el desayuno. No verle arrastrarse por ahí en ropa interior, no trasnocharse juntos.

 **Todo.**

Quería esperarle.

Y quería que valiera la pena, porque perfectamente podía dejarle tirado.

Y estaba bien.

 **Porque aquello era normal.**

Escuchaba retazos de la conversación, pero la ignoraba, a gran escala, porque ya bastante estaba comiéndose la cabeza.

No era la primera vez que se le declaraban. Y obvio la chica en cuestión se estaba tomando su tiempo.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó unos pasos conocidos, pero giró la cabeza con lentitud. **Olvídenlo**. Él no estaba incómodo. **Yamato lo estaba**.

— Tienes labial en la cara — Murmuró, como quien no quiere la cosa, en el tono más casual que encontró. Yamato frunció los labios con una mueca, y trató de limpiarse con la manga del suéter que llevaba, casi sin éxito. Kiyomitsu se encogió de hombros, y se dio la vuelta, clavándose en el suelo tras un par de pasos. No le estaba siguiendo.

— ¿Yasusada? — Llamó, girándose un poco, encontrándole en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado. La presión en la boca de su estómago no cedía, y no entendía de dónde estaba sacando fuerzas para no vomitar — ¿Vienes? — Insistió, tras un instante de silencio, más ansioso de lo quería admitir.

No hubo respuesta.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza y el bajón que supone esta actualización (A mi me ha roto el corazón, y es que yo siempre quiero que todo entre estos dos sea pastel y amor :c) Actualizaré el siguiente drabble antes de fin de año, para compensar la ausencia, y como regalo de navidad.

¡Felices fiestas!


	10. Hormonas

**Touken Ranbu no me pertenece. Es absoluta propiedad de sus creadores; Nitroplus, Juegos DMM, etc.**

* * *

Escribo esto sin fines de lucro; mis únicos beneficios con eso son los que merece una fangirl (?)

 **Neko AU**

 **633**

 **T**

* * *

 **La imagen pertenece a** : _Pixiv Id 1607246_ **/ M**

 _El 89% de los Drabbles son en honor a Clau-clau, mi querida Kukú._

(Muchas gracias _a_ **Dark Anon** por comentar _cada_ actualización – _Fabulosamente_ – (?), y a **ElsyAnimetronik** , por hacerlo siempre que puede c: ¡Les deseo un feliz año nuevo!)

* * *

 **(Continuación de " Setenta y dos")**

* * *

 ** _Hormonas._**

* * *

Un escalofrío se le metió hasta la médula cuando Kashuu se removió sobre él; su cerebro se desconectó por completo de lo que estaba leyendo. Le miró, de reojo; seguía prácticamente en la misma posición, pero más cerca. Debía admitir que le estaba acariciando por mera costumbre, y lo hacía apenas sin darse cuenta, así que tardó un poco en entender por qué le estaba mirando tan fijo, y porque se había aproximado tanto.

Sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que su mano yacía, inmóvil, muy cerca del final de la espalda ajena. Pero ese no era el punto, **no**. El punto era que había dejado de mimarle

— ¿Por qué la ropa es tan incómoda? — Inquirió, mirándole con esa cara de crío de "¿Por qué debo comer verduras?" versión " _¿Por qué no puedo estar desnudo?_ ", tan propia de él desde que Yamato se había _habituado_ – **no** – a su forma _humana_.

Tuvo que tragar –Y costó como si tuviese savia en la boca– antes de responder semejante pregunta, con más connotaciones de las que iba a poder procesar jamás.

— Sólo tienes que acostumbrarte — Repuso, encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo toda la normalidad posible, fingiendo que no había olvidado por completo lo que llevaba una hora leyendo y que no hacía más que pensar en lo fina que era su cintura, lo bonitas que eran sus piernas y lo cálido que era su cuerpo. Ninguna de las tres variaba nunca —La piel del felino siempre parecía fundirse en una fiebre constante, pero había descubierto que era su temperatura normal– pero su cerebro no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

Sus dedos temblaron al rozar su piel, allí donde había levantado la delgada camisa que llevaba puesta, cuando volvió a sus caricias, que habían perdido toda inercia. Sentía pequeñas y deliciosas puntadas en su pecho, en su garganta y en su vientre, que empeoraban con cada segundo que le tenía encima.

 **Malditas hormonas.**

Era mucho más suave que cualquier harapo que pudiese prestarle.

— ¿Por qué paras? — Se quejó, saliendo del ensimismamiento que le producían las caricias, tras la segunda interrupción, haciendo soniditos de disgusto que sonaban a los gruñiditos de un minino enfurruñado.

— Deberías... _levantarte_ — Repuso, intentando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible. Ah, dioses. **AH, SANTÍSIMOS DIOSES.**

— ¿Por qué iba a...? Oh — Musitó, tras conectar un par de ideas en su mente, sin atreverse a mirar hacia abajo — Estás rojísimo, Yamato — Una sonrisita traviesa curvó sus labios, y se incorporó lo suficiente para sentarse sobre él, invadiendo todavía más su espacio personal, si es que era posible — ¿Enserio quieres que me levante? — Su voz era un ronroneo contagioso, y ni una sola queja escapó de los labios del humano cuando los ajenos se posaron en su cuello, repartiendo besos y mordidas allí donde la piel estaba desnuda. Sentía que se derretía, mordiéndose la lengua lo más fuerte posible para no hacer ningún sonido embarazoso.

— No.

Quizá eso había dicho al comienzo, pero tras unos minutos bajo el insistente roce de su cuerpo, y la presión de sus dientes, estaba jadeando sin pensarlo. Arqueó la espalda, sin saber donde esconder la cara, que enrojecía más a cada segundo que dejaba que continuaran manoseándole. Porque aquello no tenía más nombre ni más apellido; Kashuu continuaba sobre él, y de una u otra forma había logrado despojarle de la camiseta que llevaba, para toquetearle con mayor libertad.

— Kashuu… _Para, **por favor**_ …

Sintió la risita ajena acariciarle el cuello y se le erizó la piel, húmeda allí donde le había marcado de tanto morderle.

— ¿Te duele? — Murmuró, subiendo los dedos por su espalda, satisfecho con la deliciosa gama de reacciones que podía causar en él. Daba respingos cuando le arañaba, así que no podía, simplemente NO PODÍA dejar de hacerlo.

— **No** — Repitió, en un suspiro, cavando su propia tumba.

* * *

¡Muy feliz navidad! Espero compensarles con este la atrocidad anterior :cc ¡Feliz víspera de año nuevo! Espero la pasen genial, y su año comience **_with all the powah that u guys need_**! (?)

Cuídense muchísimo, se les quiere.


	11. Helpless

**Touken Ranbu no me pertenece. Es absoluta propiedad de sus creadores; Nitroplus, Juegos DMM, etc.**

* * *

Escribo esto sin fines de lucro; mis únicos beneficios con eso son los que merece una fangirl (?)

* * *

 **Semi-AU**

 **296**

 **T**

* * *

 **La imagen pertenece a** : _Pixiv Id 1607246_ **/ M**

 _El 89% de los Drabbles son en honor a Clau-clau, mi querida Kukú._

 **(Continuación de "** **Monstruo** **")**

* * *

 ** _Helpless_**

* * *

 **Ni se te ocurra**

Kashuu siempre lo había hecho, especialmente en **esas** situaciones. Su piel le tentaba demasiado, y se esmeraba en dejar marcas que pudiese ver con sólo soltarle un poco la ropa. Era **increíble**. Y aún así, a pesar de las ganas locas que tenía de morder su cuello, brazos, o sus hombros, anchos, y preciosos, no podía. Y estaba enloqueciendo, más aún porque la sangre que brotaba de su propio labio inferior corría como un pequeño río, y ni hablar del estado de las palmas de sus manos. Estaba bien. Podían estar juntos, sin hacerle daño. No tenía por qué... Una punzada de placer le hizo gemir, tan alto que el sonido se convirtió en un gritito ahogado. Tenía la respiración agitada, y las piernas temblorosas, pero no quería que parara.

 ** _Más._**

Jadeó de nuevo, rodeando la espalda masculina en un abrazo exigente, cuidando de dejar las manos sobre sus propios brazos, que pronto se tiñeron de rojo bajo la presión de sus uñas. Y no precisamente por el esmalte — Y-yamato — Gimoteó, sintiendo el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, a pesar de que había dejado de doler, hacia mucho, **mucho** tiempo.

No podía creer que hubiese tenido que volver como un monstruo para que Yamato accediera a estar _arriba_. Habían estado juntos no pocas veces antes de su desaparición, y Kashuu _adoraba_ insistir al respecto, por los breves instantes en los que Yasusada se olvidaba de sí mismo –o era más consciente que nunca – y gemía; en la que arqueaba la espalda cuando besaba su cintura, y como se retorcía al morder sus piernas. Nada de eso tenía precio.

Pero la vulnerabilidad, el cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas, _era tan…_

 **Incómodo.**

 _Y placentero._

Y vaya que le importaba más lo segundo que lo primero.

* * *

Ya que el once es un número primo, y no puede ser la continuación de ninguno, me pareció bien meter la primera continuación de "Monstruo" aquí. Y la 12 será la "última" –creo– de este AU. Espero hayan sobrevivido al año nuevo, se les quiere.

A **DarkAnon:** Es que tenía SIGLOS queriendo subir algo así de estos dos; soy súper lentita con las manoseaderas, pero eso no quiere decir que no me gusten D: (Kashuu es demasiado bello dioses, es mi hijo bello –más bello que sho (?)–) ¡Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado la actualización! Espero mantener esta racha de no decepciones (?)


	12. Blood

**Touken Ranbu no me pertenece. Es absoluta propiedad de sus creadores; Nitroplus, Juegos DMM, etc.**

* * *

Escribo esto sin fines de lucro; mis únicos beneficios con eso son los que merece una fangirl (?)

 **Semi AU**

 **267**

 **T**

* * *

 **La imagen pertenece a** : _Pixiv Id 1607246_ **/ M**

 _El 89% de los Drabbles son en honor a Clau-clau, mi querida Kukú._

* * *

(Agradecimientos especiales a **DarkAnon** y a **ElsyAnimetronik** , vosotras me recordáis que los fines de mes son de KashuuYama –Porque yo solita, con la universidad, no me acordaría–)

* * *

 **(Continuación de "** **Helpless** **")**

* * *

 _ **Blood.**_

* * *

El cálido torrente de sangre que inundaba su boca y se desbordaba, manchando sus labios, sabía mejor de lo que jamás hubiera soñado. Calmaba el tortuoso ardor de su garganta, y parecía rejuvenecer cada célula de su cuerpo.

 **Respira, Kashuu**. Es Yamato.

 _Le harás daño,_ _ **para**_ _._

Jadeó sin proponérselo, aflojando la desesperada presión que sus dientes ejercían sobre la piel masculina. El flujo de sangre menguó, con una rapidez tranquilizante. Entonces, y sólo entonces, el pánico se apoderó de él, y aunque no había recuperado por completo la consciencia, rompió a llorar. Aferrado al cuerpo ajeno, se vio sacudido por constantes sollozos, que apenas le dejaban respirar

— L-lo siento tanto, Yamyam. D-de verdad lo siento — El llanto no le dejaba articular correctamente, y su voz se quebraba a cada silaba, haciéndole tartamudear sin remedio. Era una bestia. Un maldito monstruo. **Un parásito**. — No volveré a hacerlo nunca... Yo... Por favor — Su voz sonaba como un murmullo ahogado que amenazaba con convertirse en gritos de desesperación. **Mentía**. ¿Cómo podía prometerle que no volvería a lastimarlo de esa forma, si habiendo perdido el control sólo un minuto le había hecho tanto daño? Su mirada se desvió hacia el hilillo de sangre que bajaba por el pecho ajeno, contra su voluntad. Se mordió el labio inferior, a punto de abofetearse, antes de alejarse todo lo posible de Yasusada, temeroso de sí mismo. Daba asco. **Todo de él**.

— Kashuu — Llamó Yamato, conciliador, acercándose lentamente, pero Kashuu sólo se alejaba más y más. Tuvo que tomarle de los brazos para que dejase de escabullirse — Está bien —

 **No, no lo estaba.**

Pero no tenían opción.

* * *

Lamento el par de días de retraso, estoy mudándome y la situación en mi casa es –literal– un lío. Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, se les quiere c:


End file.
